cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Creed
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Matthew Burke New Contact(s) * Drea the Hook * Mikey the Ear Information Mad Scientist Doctor Creed is a mad scientist who has taken to researching the Infected on Mercy Island in hopes of unlocking the source of their power. It is rumored he was a former SERAPH scientist until he tired of their moral and ethical imperatives. Initial Contact I am the infamous Doctor Creed! You may have heard of my genius... I was once part of the illustrious brain trust at SERAPH until I learned what fools my so-called peers were! They tossed around words like 'ethics' and 'morals'... bah! Such things are minor obstacles on the path leading to true breakthroughs in SCIENCE! I've been studying the Infected on Mercy Island for a while, researching these living zombie-men who have become nothing more than pathetic rejects of humanity. They believe they can gain power by subsisting on the toxic cesspool waters of Mercy Island—and you've seen the results of that! However, I blieve at the root of their madness lies a grain of truth, the ability for an Infected to become a true super-powered being! If there is power to be gained through experimentation on these Infected, then the genius of Doctor Creed will find it! Story Arc Souvenir: Souvenir title Intro text of souvenir Story arc title Text of story arc description Store Doctor Creed sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 1 Training Enhancements Missions Kidnap homeless people for medical experiments Briefing I am working on deriving a serum from the blood of the Infected. However, I need a number of subjects to test the serum on! This is where you come in! Huh? No, no, I don't mean to test it on you (although it's not a BAD idea). No, I need you to gather up some test subjects! You know, the dregs of humanity, people who won't be missed. I know of a warehouse where a bunch of those wretches live their pathetic lives; I have a truck waiting nearby which will take you there. Kidnap a couple of these homeless people and load them onto the truck. My driver will take them to my lab so I can commence experimentation! The warehouse is also used by the Hellions, so you can expect to run into a bunch of those uncouth punks in there as well. They'll likely be guarding the entrance to the warehouse. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap homeless from warehouse * 2 victims to kidnap Debriefing Excellent! Yes, these scum will do nicely! Stop Biopulse from joining Longbow Briefing I have discovered a rare occurrence! Amongst the dregs of the Infected an individual with actual super-powers has emerged! He has manifested the ability to project bio-generated electricty from his body and adopted the hero-name of Biopulse. This is the perfect opportunity to obtain a live specimen for experimentation! Muhahaha! We must move quickly though; already Biopulse has set up a clandestine meeting with Longbow in the sewers beneath Mercy, hoping to gain support and champion the cause of the Infected. Stop Biopulse from joining Longbow! Once you have defeated that do-gooder wannabe, I'll have him shipped to my lab for dissection! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Biopulse and witnesses Debriefing Excellent! Now I can see what makes Biopulse tick and perhaps discover a reliable means of recreating Infected powers! Muhahaha! Doctor Creed's Field Test Briefing As a scientist, one must always have contingency plans in place in case something goes wrong. What's the point in creating an army of super-powered zombie-men when they can turn on you at any moment and rend you limb from limb? It's extremely counter-productive to any long-term goals of world domination! As a part of risk mitigation I have developed a new Infected 'anti-serum' which causes the chemical equivalent of a chain reaction in weaker Infected, with some rather spectacular results! The least of the Infected are called the Stricken - they have the right bio-chemical balance to trigger the effect we're looking for. Go out and test the anti serum on the Stricken! A pack of these Infected have broken into a local warehouse. I should be a good testing ground for the anti-serum. As an added bonus, I can later use it as a testing ground for my experiments! Ha ha! Two birds with one stone! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Infected in warehouse Debriefing I take it the anti-serum is working effectively? Good! Rescue Arachnos Informant Briefing While you were off testing the Infected anti-serum I was contacted by a member of Arachnos who says he has more information on the source of the contaminant in the water which produces the Infected. Unfortunately, the idiot got himself captured by Longbow before he was able to deliver me the information! Fortunately, I managed to find the warehouse where they took him for interrogation. Break into the warehouse and capture the Arachnos informant from Longbow! Bring me back the Arachnos informant intact! He's useless to me unconscious! Mission Objective(s) * Rescue informant! * Lead informant out! Debriefing WHAT? Doctor Geist was once a colleague of mine who stole my mutation theories for himself! Arachnos is letting one of my greatest rivals run medical experiments in their labs? And the waste from these experiments is what is causing the Infected? I must know what he is up to! Interrogate Doctor Geist Briefing So my old rival Doctor Geist sold out to Arachnos and is doing medical experiments for them, eh? And the waste from those experiments is ending up in the cesspools of Mercy and causing the Infected to come about? I must know more about those experiments! Break into Fort Cerberus and get the information out of Doctor Geist! Make Doctor Geist pay for his treachery! Find what he knows so I may seize the knowledge for myself! Mission Objective(s) * Steal research data * Defeat Doctor Geist * 2 labs to destroy Debriefing You defeated Doctor Geist? AND you discovered what he was up to? Excellent! most excellent! With this information I will rule the WORLD! Muhahaha! Defeat all guards, steal supplies Briefing My experiments on the Infected are going well, but I am lacking certain rare and expensive medical supplies. Fortunately I have located a cargo shipment of said supplies on its way to Paragon City! Intercept the cargo shipment, defeat their guards, and steal the medical supplies! Many of the ships which travel past the Rogue Isles hire mercenaries to protect the cargo. Expect some resistance! Mission Objective(s) * 5 crates to steal * Defeat guards to escape Debriefing Ah, these medical supplies will do nicely! Excellent bit of thieving, you! External Links * Category:Mercy Island ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts